John Ritter
Johnathan Southworth "John" Ritter (September 17, 1948 – September 11, 2003) was an American actor, voice over artist and comedian perhaps best known for playing Jack Tripper and Paul Hennessy in the ABC sitcoms Three's Company and 8 Simple Rules, respectively. Don Knotts called him the "Greatest physical comedian on the planet". Ritter's final films Bad Santa, Clifford's Really Big Movie and Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up were all dedicated in his memory. On September 11, 2003, Ritter felt ill while rehearsing scenes for the second season of 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter. He was taken across the street to Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center, where he died later that evening, at approximately 10:45 pm PST. He was 54 years old, six days short of his 55th birthday. This was also the birthday of Ritter's then five-year-old daughter Stella. 3 The cause of his death was an aortic dissection caused by a previously undiagnosed congenital heart defect. His father Tex Ritter had died of a heart attack almost thirty years earlier. Years later, Ritter's widow Amy Yasbeck testified in court that he had concerns for his own health because of the cause of his father's death. Ritter was interred at Forest Lawn, Hollywood Hills Cemetery in Los Angeles. His mother died less than two months later. Following his death, Yasbeck filed a $67 million wrongful death suit against radiologist Dr. Matthew Lotysch and cardiologist Dr. Joseph Lee. She accused Lee, who treated Ritter on the day of his death, of misdiagnosing his condition as a heart attack,4 and Lotysch, who had given him a full-body scan two years earlier, of failing at that time to detect an enlargement of Ritter's aorta. "Both sides agree that his true condition—an aortic dissection, which is a tear in the largest blood vessel in the body—was not identified until right before his death."4 The trial began on February 11, 2008, in Los Angeles County Superior Court.5 On March 14, 2008, the defendants were found not responsible for Ritter's death by a jury vote of 9–3.6 The family already has received more than $14 million in settlements, according to court records, including $9.4 million from Providence St. Joseph Medical Center in Burbank, where he died. Many of Ritter's co-workers expressed deep sorrow and heartbreak following the news of his death. Suzanne Somers expressed immense despair for Ritter's family, "I'm so sad for the family. We lost a good one, it was so unfinished." Zach Braff, who worked with Ritter on Scrubs called Ritter a "comic hero" of his and immediately approached series creator Bill Lawrence to get Ritter to play his TV-dad. 8 Katey Sagal testified in the wrongful death lawsuit, calling Ritter a "funny man who was funny like nobody's business". 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter was later retitled 8 Simple Rules following Ritter's death and continued for two more seasons until its cancellation on May 17, 2005. Ritter's character, Paul Hennessy, was said to have died after collapsing in a grocery store while buying milk. ABC aired the first three episodes of the show's second season that had been taped before his death. The remainder of the show dealt with the family trying to grapple with Paul's death. New male characters, played by James Garner and David Spade, were later added as the main cast. Shortly before his death, Ritter did a week-long taping with Hollywood Squares, which was aired as a tribute to him, introduced by Henry Winkler, the executive producer of the show and very close friend of Ritter's. In 2004, Ritter was posthumously given an Emmy nomination for playing Paul Hennessey in 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter, but lost to Kelsey Grammer for playing the title character of Frasier. Upon accepting his trophy, Grammer's remarks included comments made in tribute and remembrance of Ritter.10 His last films, Bad Santa and Clifford's Really Big Movie, along with an episode of Scrubs (His character in this series died as well following Ritter's real life death) and King of the Hill, were dedicated in his memory. On June 6, 2008, a mural of Ritter painted by Eloy Torrez was dedicated at Hollywood High School. In March 2010, the Thoracic Aortic Disease (TAD) Coalition, in partnership with Yasbeck, and the John Ritter Foundation, announced the creation of the Ritter Rules. The purpose of the charity is to help raise awareness among all of the public about aortic dissection so they can reduce their risk of the same kind of tragedy that took the life of Ritter. Yasbeck has been working with the University of Texas Medical School at Houston Team, identifying genes that may lead to an aortic aneurysm. Those included in the study are all four of Ritter's children, which are collected by a saliva sample along with many other samples. Yasbeck is certain that once these genes are identifiable, such a tragedy should not repeat itself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Deceased characters Category:Real life characters